Let's Watch Anime!
by KouNote
Summary: Yuta mengajak Winwin menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan menonton anime bergenre aneh. [Yuta x Winwin/Sicheng] [Yuwin] [NCT127] [Shounen-Ai]


Nakamoto Yuta

X

Dong Sicheng / Winwin

Shounen-Ai

(c) NCT SMent, Tuhan YME, Their parents.

Story (c) CielNote

.

 _Just a short story._ _I'll comeback again on December!_

.

.

.

.

Berguling-guling di lantai menjadi pilihan terpaksa seorang Nakamoto Yuta untuk mengusir bosan. Hampir semua anggota NCT sibuk hari ini. Entah itu Taeyong yang sedang bereksperimen di dapur kemudian bermesraan dengan sapu dan kemoceng. Entah itu Doyoung yang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Taeil. Entah itu Mark yang melahap makanan ringan dengan brutalnyaㅡkesal dengan tayangan yang ia tonton. Entah Johnny dan Jaehyun yang pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan,

Yuta disini sibuk dengan kesibukannya yang tidak berfaedah. Ini mulai menyebalkan,serius.

Siapapun tolong notis eksistensi Yuta dengan atensi. Setidaknya ajak ia mengobrol atau menonton sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari tayangan yang Mark tonton.

Sudah tak terhitung jari Yuta menghela nafas, mengerang bosan, dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Winwin yang terbaring di sofa, tengah terdiam entah mengimajikan apa.

"Winwin." Panggil Yuta. Tangannya menjulur seakan ingin menggapai raga.

"Iya, _hyung_?" Respon Winwin cepat.

Yuta berguling mendekati sofa.

"Tidak nonton drama?"

Winwin menggeleng, "Drama yang ku tonton kemarin sudah tamat."

"Hnn.. Apa kau ingin menonton sesuatu?" Badan Yuta ada dalam posisi tengkurap. Dagunya ia biarkan menempel pada lantai.

"Bukannya ini sedang menonton?" Seraya melirik televisi.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menontonnya."

Keduanya memberi jeda. Bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu menonton anime,Winwin?"

Winwin meraih bantal sofa dan membekam wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku malas."

"Ayolah~ sekalian kita ke kamar saja. Lantai disini dingin. Temani aku berguling di kasur sambil menonton anime." Yuta bangkit dari rasa malas, berdiri mendekati Winwin dan menarik pemuda itu agar mau menurutinya.

"Uuuhh.." Winwin tertarik tenaga Yuta. Badannya masihlah lunglai dan kali ini ia sedang malas menolak. Lebih baik ia digandeng Yuta ke kamarnya.

Pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka sedikit, cukup untuk mengintip. Dengan cekatan Yuta mengeluarkan laptop kemudian menyalakannya.

Winwin melempar diri ke kasur, menelungkup,menghirup aroma dalam-dalam. Disusul Yuta yang duduk di samping Winwin. Mau tak mau pemuda asal Cina itu memperbaiki posisinya.

Yuta terlihat sibuk memindai folder. Anime mana yang ingin ia tonton? Sejujurnya ia ingin menonton anime yang konfliknya sederhana. Ia sedang malas berpikir mengenai jalan cerita saat ini.

Pilihan pertamanya jatuh pada anime _Kokoro ga Sakebigatterunda_ , tapi entah mengapa ia tidak sedang ingin menontonnya.

Pilihan keduanya adalah anime bergenre nyeleneh.

" _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ , ya?" Winwin membaca judul folder anime pada layar laptop.

Yuta mengangguk. Terbesit ide jahil saat mengingat genre anime yang satu ini.

"Apakah cerita tentang romansa?" Tanya Winwin seraya memeluk bantalnya dan menatap layar laptop lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja. Tapi... Sedikit berbeda." Yuta menyunggingkan senyum miring. Winwin memandangnya penuh tanya.

Anime itu mulai diputar. Yuta tersenyum geli seraya memotong _opening song_. Winwin tak keberatan, mungkin Yuta ingin langsung menonton inti ceritanya.

Setelah beberapa menit anime itu diputar, Winwin terlihat mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa sedikit sekali karakter wanitanya."

Yuta enggan menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk menusuk lembut pipi Winwin menggunakan jarinyaㅡgemas.

"Eh! Eh!" Winwin berseru heboh, mulutnya menganga dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

" _H-Hyung_! Anime apa sebenarnya ini?"

Winwin kalut antara ingin menutup matanya atau menutup laptop, tapi ia penasaran pula dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua tokoh utama.

 _"Uhmmphh!"_

Terdengar desahan lelaki yang dicium lelaki lain. Yuta berujar 'woah' pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangan.

" _H-hyung_..." Gumam Winwin seraya menundukkan kepala. Rona merah nyaris menghiasi seluruh wajahnya hingga ke dua telinga.

Yuta mengerling nakal, menggenggam tangan Winwin dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Winwinㅡ"

 _"Sukidayo."_

Panggilan Yuta dan percakapan dalam anime itu seakan menjadi satu kesatuan. Winwin memandang Yuta malu-malu. Rona merah masih setia menghiasi wajah.

"Y-Yuta _hyung_..." Ujarnya lirih bercampur bingung.

"Mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka?" Tanya Yuta seraya mendekatkan wajah. Hidung nyaris bersentuhan.

Yuta tersenyum menawan. Ia membiarkan nafas saling menerpa.

"A-Apa yangㅡ"

Bibir saling menempel dan Winwin yang terkejut.

"Uhmp!" Winwin tersentak tatkala Yuta melumat bibirnya. Terasa lembut, basah, dan hangat. Mereka kini tengah melakukan adegan yang sama seperti dua tokoh utama dalam anime.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yuta menjauhkan wajahnya. Jemari lentiknya terjulur mengusap bibir bawah Winwin.

" _Kawaii._ "

Dan sepertinya Yuta harus segera menghentikan anime ini dan menutup laptopnya sebelum ia kalap melihat ekspresi Winwin dan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh sebagaimana dalam adegan selanjutnya.

 **.e n d.**


End file.
